Various amateur and professional athletes enjoy smoking while participating in a sporting activity such as, for instance, golf. For example, some “athletes” are well known for smoking on the golf course, for example Joe Pesci and John Daly.
Regardless of the known risks of smoking, some golfers prefer that when smoking during a round, and when one's turn arrives to strike a golf ball, the smoking article not be placed on the ground. This is due to the widespread and high volume use of chemicals, fertilizers and/or other contaminants on a golf course which provide the aesthetically pleasing appearance for the course and improved playing conditions.
Additionally, or in concert with the above, it is also desirable to elevate a golf club from the turf when playing so that the grip of the club remains dry, so as not hinder performance while playing. Further it is desirable to keep the golf grip free of the chemicals, fertilizers or contaminants so that contact with the golfer's skin is limited.
Even further, it is known that clubs such as chipping clubs or putters, for example, are used more than other clubs during a typical round of play because more strokes occur on or around the green than other times of play. It would be desirable to provide a structure for more easily accessing these clubs or otherwise separating these clubs for easier retrieval.
Given the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a structure which addresses these and other deficiencies so that a golfer can more thoroughly enjoy a round of golf.